Book 1 Poisoned Iris
by Redclaw and Nightkit
Summary: Beware the iris. Its bloom at first is sweet, but soon turns deadly. Rating may change. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Summary- This is set a long time after Firestar and Brambleclaw (although the prologue is a few seasons after Brambleclaw died). A cat is banished from ThunderClan for accidentally killing a kit. As she wanders through the forest far from home she come across another clan FogClan... wary that the same thing will happen in this clan she struggles to prove her loyalty.  
**

**Ok well I am still working out the main plot of the story so if any one has ideas let me know and please Read and Review **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors (honestly)  
**

* * *

_A new prophecy arises one that may forever change the clans…_

Two cats crouched together in a cave whispering among themselves, "I have received a dream from StarClan." The cat that spoke was an aged tom.

"What have they told you?" The other cat a younger she-cat her amber eyes blazing.

"In the dream a iris bloomed in front of me and many bee's and butterfly's flocked too it then suddenly it turned black and all the insects dropped to the ground dead as if they were poisoned. Then a voice whispered to me

Beware the iris

Its bloom is sweet at first

But soon turns deadly

Yet without death new life

Will never form

Beware the iris

It brings death.

"Why must StarClan speak in riddles!" The she-cat's voice was filled with worry as she let out her frustration.

"I don't know but we must never forget this sign for it could be the death of our Clan—maybe of all the clans if we do"

_Yet as quickly as it comes it disappears waiting for the time when it will be fulfilled._

* * *

**Hope ya liked the prologue I will post the first chapter as soon as I get one review... just one thats all I ask **_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you Freeheart, Brooksilver, and Darkfire's Demons for reviewing and here is chapter one  
**

* * *

_A kit's scream pierced the air of the still clearing. Alarmed cats came running out of there dens fear in there eyes. Suddely a queen came bursting out of the nursery her fur ruffled, "Greenkit… Greenkit is DEAD! She was poisoned by—"_

I opened my eyes to see green underbrush trying to steady my ragged breath I closed my eyes again telling myself, "It was just a dream… just a dream" Once I had steadied my breath I got to my paws; a almost full moon shown

over my head as I started to follow the small stream that twisted through the trees. The dream and the memories kept me moving. I had to get away I had to leave. I stopped dead in my tracks ears perked nervously I turned and

glanced back the way I had come. Nothing moved and the only scent that came to my nostrils was that of the New-leaf forest.

The sun found me standing at the entrance to a meadow. Purple violets covered it and a few wild irises were opening their buds. My paws felt like lead and I had to try hard to keep my eyes opened. Glancing around the clearing I

decided it was as fine a place as any to sleep. I curled up among a clump of violets and let sleep take me. It was past sun high when I woke for the first time in days I had gotten some sleep with out the dream plaguing me.

Stretching I gave my pelt a few licks; even when I was on the run I couldn't stand having a tangled coat. Suddenly I heard a noise, the soft scampering of little feet. Instinctively I crouched and scented the air; it was a vole and it

was only a few tail lengths away. Silently I crept forward until I could make out the quivering leaves the vole was hidden under. Getting into position, I waited for a heartbeat then pounced catching the vole right between my front

paws. I killed it with a bit then settled down for a meal. As I gazed across the clearing I felt a great longing to settle down, to stop roaming. This seemed like the perfect place the stream cut the meadow in half proving fresh water

for me and for prey. It was full of flowers and food for prey to eat. Plus this was the first place I had stayed were dreams had not haunted my sleep. "Maybe… maybe here I can learn to forget…"

000

Days turned into weeks and before long the full moon had come again. I had gotten used to living by myself. The clearing was an ideal place to live and I had made myself a nice den in the trees surrounding it. Also I hadn't

smelled or seen any sign of badgers, foxes, or any animal that would do me harm. Slowly I began to relax, I stopped spooking at every single noise and hardly ever patrolled the area for predators. I knew that I should never have

expected to find a place this nice to live in but nonetheless I wanted company and sometimes I longed for my past life.

Lying in the middle of the meadow I reminisced on my past life trying to convince myself that it was better here. _I never would have been able to stay; it would have happened sooner or later, I couldn't have stayed I never really _

_would have been happy. _A deep sign erupted from my maw and I stood and padded over to the stream to drink. As I gazed at my reflectionI noticed a fish dart out from under a rock instantly I crouched and peered closer. It had

never occurred to me that I could learn to fish but now I had all the time in the world to learn.

An hour past and so far all I had to show for my work was two soaking wet paws, I had never been a good hunter… of course I had never really needed to be. "Well I'm not going to give up now." Suddenly I saw another fish in

the blink of an eye my paw flashed out and the fish flew into the air the sun reflecting off its wet scales. It landed flopping on the bank and I quickly tried to pin it with my paw to finish it off—"Well, well, well look what we have

here!" I lost my footing and plunged head first into the stream.

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNN who the heck was that cat... hehehe I never use to do cliffies but there some much fun maybe I should do them more often. Ok well there was the first chapter... I might actually add a prologue but I might not. Ok now I need to ask some questions**

**1) Should I remain in first person or switch to 3rd? Truthfully I was going to change this chapter to third but since I already wrote it in first i decided to keep it that way so should it stay in first or swich?**

**2) Hey I am working on allegiances and if anyone could give me some cat names to use that would be great I will give you credit for the names but if any one has names with or without descriptions I would sure appreciate it**

**Oh also I need at least two more reviews before I post chapter two  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Four cats stood on the bank of the small stream watching the soaking wet she-cat warily as she scrambled out of the water. Her cream-colored clung to her skin making her look much smaller than she was. She glared at the

strangers while trying to shake off at least some of the water. Suddenly a gray tabby tom stepped forward, obviously the leader of the group his voice was commanding. "Have a nice swim kittypet?" He cocked his head his pale

green eyes darting over her. "What are you doing so far away from your warm bed?"

"I am no kittypet!" The she-cat spat in what she hopped was a convincing voice. She took a breath drawing in there strange scent; they smelled of no clan but had an almost damp musty scent.

"Oh, then what is your name cat?"

She opened her mouth the closed it and watched them suspiciously her heart beginning to pound loudly in her chest.

"What is your name!"

"My name, my name is Moonshadow."

"Well Moonshadow you are now a prisoner of FogClan and you will remain a prisoner until our leader decides otherwise. Also I would advice you to cooperate since there are four of us and only one of you." With a flick of his

tail the three others began to circle the she-cat

As Moonshadow was herded away from the clearing she could help asking, "Why am I your prisoner? I was doing no harm to your clan and I am alone. Plus I couldn't have been on your territory since I lived in that clearing for

over a moon and saw no sign of other cats."

The tabby looked away almost sheepishly, "Y-you could have been a threat, you might have been planning to bring other cats and attack us."

"But how did you find me? Do you usually patrol out side of your territory?"

"We were gone for a reason, now that's enough questions you're the prisoner here and you will do what I tell you!"

Moonshadow rolled her eyes, _there all the same. Think they can rule the world and of course they are always right. _That thought sobered her and she walked on for a while without saying a word. Finally though her curiosity got

the better of her and she had to ask, "Where does your clan, Fogclan was it, where do you live?"

"About two suns from here."

"TWO SUNS! I wasn't anywhere near your territory!"

The tom didn't answer or look at her but continue walking.

"Why is it called FogClan?"

"You will see when we get there.

000

That night the five cats made camp in a thicket of bracken. A dark brown she-cat went hunting and soon brought back three mice, and a squirrel, "It's incredible how good hunting is around here. These mice practical jumped into

my paws!"

"Good job Maplepool. Now I think two cats should be awake at all times to watch over Moonshadow and make sure no fox attacks."

"Like a fox would be mouse-brained enough to attack five full grown cats! You need to calm down Silvercoat just because your leading a mission doesn't mean you can act like Ashstar himself!" The speaker was a beautiful

white she-cat with blue points. Her crystal blue eyes glistened in the starlight.

"Lay off him Freezing-rain he has to make sure this mission turns out perfect or else Ashstar might be _mad._" An orange tabby joked as he began to clean his white chest fur.

Silvercoat glared at both cats, "Very funny you two but you better watch it or I will have to report how you disobeyed orders!"

"Oh no you wouldn't! What ever will we do!" Freezing-rain raised her eyes to the sky.

"All three of you are worse than kits on their first trip out of the nursery! Can you please be quite if you keep this up I think I will go crazy!" Suddenly Maplepool turned to the cream colored she-cat. "Sorry about them

Moonshadow they can be a bit of a handful. You would think that they were made warriors yesterday or something. So where are you from? And why were you living in that clearing?"

"Umm…" Moonshadow was taken back by the she-cats sudden friendliness. "I come from another clan of cats it sounds sort of like your FogClan."

"Which one?" she cocked her head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Like from Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, or Shadowclan? Or have they changed their names?"

"Uh Thunder—wait how do you know about them I've never heard of FogClan."

Maplepool didn't answer but went and picked up a mouse. Coming back she placed a mouse at Moonshadow's paws, "Here you better eat we still have a long way to go before we get to FogClan. After that silence reigned over

the cats as each ate then curled up to sleep. Silvercoat and Maplepool were the first to take watch. Sitting side by side they talked in a whisper while every one in a while Silvercoat would glance at Moonshadow.

It took her a while to get to sleep. Confusing thoughts crowed the she-cats mind like _how did they know about our clans, _and _was it a good idea to tell them I was from a clan? What if somehow ThunderClan finds out that I'm _

_here… _Finally, however, exhaustion won and Moonshadow slipped into a sleep.

_000 _

_"GREENKIT, GREENKIT IS DEAD!" _Moonshadow jumped up here eyes wide; as she glanced franticly around. She was in the bramble patch, _StarClan, it was just another dream! _Orangepelt and Freezing-rain starred

strangely at her, "Are you ok?" the tom asked, "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, uh, no I-I'm fine."

"Didn't have a dream that you were drowning did you?" He joked.

"No, it wasn't anything it just startled me that's all."

"Okay then, well now that your up I am going to go hunting so that we can leave soon."

"Whatever, but Silvercoat won't be happy." Freezing-rain stretched around and began to groom her back.

"He isn't leader yet." Orangestripe disappeared into the forest.

Yawning Moonshadow stretched her cramped muscles before she too began to groom her tangled coat. Wincing she drew a sharp thorn from her side before giving the wound a few swift likes.

Before long Orangestripe was back and all five cats were eating. "Time to break camp. Come on everyone form a circle around our captive we want to get back to Ashstar as soon as we can."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Freezing-rain rolled her eyes.

Ignoring the coment Silvercoat glanced around, "Everyone ready?" With the nods of all four cats they set off once again trekking through the thick forest going ever farther away from ThunderClan and Moonshadow's past.

**A/N Sorry that was a sort of boring chapter but its a transition chapter next chapter will probably be the allegiances if I can finish them. Thank you Freeheart for the names I will use most of them. And thank you every one else for reviewing hope you like it in third person.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry it took so long to update I was busy with other things. Hope you like the chapter and as always please please please review! **

**Chapter 3**

Almost no cat spoke the whole day. Moonshadow guessed that the cats had been gone from there home for some time because they all had gotten tense, excited, and were paying all their attention to the path ahead of them. While on the

move the captive she-cat had more time than she needed to think about her present situation. She still could not figure out why they would capture a cat that was living nowhere near their clan. _I couldn't have posed any threat to them. _

_And what are they planning on doing with me, keep me prisoner forever? _That thought didn't sound appealing at all, _seems like I'm going from one prison to the next except that here I am an official prisoner. _

The cats camped that night in a thicket similar to the one they had slept in the night before. All the cats went almost right to sleep after eating; exhausted from traveling so many miles Moonshadow joined them and didn't stir until the

next morning when a orange paw prodded her in the side. Lifting her head from her paws she starred up at the cat as she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. "It's time to go." As her vision cleared Moonshadow recognized the cat as

Orangestripe.

Staggering to her paws she nodded.

"Don't worry we don't have long way to go today."

Moonshadow followed the tom to where Silvercoat was waiting impatiently. With a flick of his tail the cats set off at a steady trot. Still sleepy Moonshadow struggled to keep up with the others. She concentrated solely on placing on

paw in front of the other and hardly noticed the change in scenery. Suddenly her foot sank into mud and she let out a surprised shriek. The other whirled around eyes wide as they glanced around for what caused her to scream. "WHAT

WRONG?" Freezing-rain asked.

"Its mud." Moonshadow whinnied glancing down at her dirty paw.

The white she-cat rolled her eyes; "Look around you there's mud everywhere! It's called a marsh. Welcome to FogClan!"

She was right; the thick trees that they had been traveling through had thinned out. Now the forest floor was gone and in its place were pools of muddy water and clumps of tall cores grass scattered throughout the shallow water. An odd

tree could be seen growing up from out of the muck, vines and moss growing up their trunks. It was incredibly bleak looking territory. "This is where you live?"

"No this is just where our territory starts. Not even MistClan would actually live in the marsh although you can sometimes catch prey here."

For a heartbeat Moonshadow forgot her muddy paw and gazed at Freezing-rain, "MistClan?"

"Yes, you didn't think there was only FogClan? FogClan and MistClan both have half of the marsh in their territory. Then there is HillClan and PondClan."

"Four clans…" Moonshadow gazed in wonder at the cat; _four clans that's just coincidence. _

"Well are we going to stand here all day because personally I wouldn't mind curling up in a warm nest." Orangestripe meowed starring at Silvercoat.

"Right lets get moving. I will go first then Freezing-rain. Moonshadow you'll go next then Orangestripe and Maplepool with go last."

"We're going to wade through all that?" Moonshadow knew she wasn't in a position to disagree but she did not want to go through all that mud.

"No, there is a path through the marsh; just follow closely and you won't get _too _muddy." By the look in Orangestripe's eyes the she-cat knew he was only joking.

As they formed a line the four FogClan cats started to navigate through the swamp with apparent ease. Moonshadow had to struggle to keep up but she kept slipping into the mud. In vain she tried to tell the trail apart from the soft

ground but to her it all looked the same. She would be walking on firm grass and suddenly her paw would sink into the dark foul mud. Before long her pretty cream coat was flecked with mud and her legs where completely covered.

She tried hard not to pay attention to harding mud on her paws but to no avail; she couldn't stand being dirty and at the moment all she wanted to do was sit down and try to get it off.

Seeing the expression on Moonshadow's face Maplepool meowed, "Don't worry we're almost out of the marsh; after this it's a clean trail to camp."

Moonshadow nodded not trusting herself to speak; the last think she wanted to do was make these cats think she felt sorry for herself.

Luckily Maplepool was true to her word and the trail continued to get firmer until they were out of the swamp entirely. They where now in a dark forest the ground was covered in pine needles and there were only a few plants growing

through. While the cats padded silently across the soft ground Moonshadow continued to glance nervously around there was no where to hide and she could only pray that the whole forest was pine trees. The other cats, however, were

completely relaxed and they started up a pleasant conversation with each other.

"Ohh I can't wait to get back to camp and sleep in a warm nest!" Freezing-rain had dropped back and was walking beside Orangepelt.

He smiled and nodded, "Just think we won't have to hunt for every single piece of prey!"

"Plus I have some scratches that I want Coolwind to look at." Maplepool added.

"Is Coolwind your medicinecat?" Moonshadow asked venturing in on the conversation.

"Yes, just wait until you meet him he is so kind and is one of the best medicinecat's the clan's have seen in seasons!"

Freezing-rain looked puzzlingly at Moonshadow, "What were you in ThunderClan?"

"Me? Oh, uh I was just a warrior."

The others nodded they had thought as much. Suddenly Maplepool became very excited and ran ahead through the thickening trees, "We're almost there!"

Freezing-rain laughed then whispered from the side of her mouth to Moonshadow, "She's wants to get back and see _Coalfoot_."

The cream she-cat nodded by the sound if it the two were mates and she could see why Maplepool would want to get back. "What does your camp look like?" She asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself we're here." Orangepelt meowed.

Moonshadow glanced around what had been a pine forest was now full of maple, birch and other trees; and the floor was hidden by underbrush. In front of her was what looked like a wall of shrubs and plants but she could make out a

tunnel going through it. Maplepool had already disappeared through the hole. The others motioned for Moonshadow to go first. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the tunnel. What she saw on the other side took her breath away;

FogClan camp was unlike anything she had ever seen!

**A/N oh and before I forget if anyone has more names I could use I'm still trying to put together allegiances thanks. **


End file.
